Defying Gravity
by EmyPink
Summary: When she was seventeen, Caitlin Todd met a man. Fifteen years later, Kate works for NCIS and is shocked when he becomes the suspect in their case. Will Kate betray the man she's loved for fifteen years? Kate/Ari. AU! Written for NFA's 2009 Secret Santa.
1. Prologue

**Defying Gravity**

By EmyPink

_Written for KidonDarkAngel as part of NFA's 2009 Secret Santa Exchange_

**Disclaimer:** NCIS and all related concepts do not belong to me; I have just borrowed the characters for my own enjoyment. And the title 'Defying Gravity' is ripped, obviously, from the song of the same name from the musical 'Wicked'.

**Rating:** T

**Parings****:** Kate/Ari

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Angst

**Warnings****:** None

**Summary:** Fifteen years ago, seventeen year old Caitlin Todd met a man. After a whirlwind romance that spanned the three weeks Caitlin was in Paris, Caitlin never saw him again . . . until now. Fifteen years later, Kate Todd is an NCIS agent and when a new case comes in, Kate is shocked to learn that her lover, Ari Haswari, is in the middle of it all. Will Kate betray her heart and turn in the man she has loved for fifteen years? Or will she follow her heart and let love triumph?

**A/N** A total AU! Kate still joined NCIS as per 'Yankee White', but the Ari arc and subsequently 'Twilight' never happened. Ziva David never joined the team in Kate's place, though Jenny still succeeded Director Morrow as NCIS director.

***

**Prologue**

"I don't want you getting lost, Caitlin," Ainsley Todd told her seventeen year old daughter, wagging a stern finger in her face. She was sitting on the bed in their Parisian hotel room, while Caitlin was standing near the door.

"Mu-um," Caitlin groaned, embarrassed. "It's not as though I'm going by myself. Rory is coming with me," she assured her mother, referring to one of her older brothers who were in the room next door.

"Humph, yes." Ainsley did not look too convinced. Rory, while he would do everything for his little sister, was a bit of a flake and _if _she wanted to, Caitlin could easily throw him off and wander off to explore the city herself.

"Don't worry, mum." Caitlin walked over to her mum and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "I'll be fine. Rory and I will be fine. You go and enjoy your wine tasting with dad." Caitlin kissed her mum on the cheek. "You deserve it."

With a bright smile, Caitlin bounced back over to the closed door. "I'll just go and see if they're ready." She pulled open the door and Ainsley heard her daughter pad next door and knock rapidly on the wood.

The door to the room housing her husband and her sons opened with a squeak. There was some quiet chatter and then two sets of footsteps retreated back into her and Caitlin's room. Rory, her third eldest, poked his head into the room while Caitlin waited outside.

"We'll be fine, mum," Rory echoed Caitlin's earlier sentiment. "Don't worry. Our Katie will be safe with me."

"Don't call me Katie," Caitlin's muffled voice barked and Ainsley heard the tell-tale sound of a fist hitting a shoulder.

Rory laughed and rubbed his shoulder out of habit. "It seems the queen has spoken. We'd best be off before she tries to take my head off again. I won't keep her out too long and if anything bad happens, I will whisk her back here immediately and lock her up in the tallest tower!"

"Hey!" Caitlin protested.

Rory laughed again and blew a kiss to his mum. "See you later, mum." He said to Caitlin, "Say goodbye to mum, Katie."

"Don't call me Katie," Caitlin shrieked again. Then she lowered her voice and said sweetly, "I love you, mum. We'll be back soon, promise."

"Oh, go on then," Ainsley laughed, giving them a haphazard wave. "Go have some fun and leave us old dears to ourselves."

"Yes, ma'am," Caitlin saluted and bounced down the hallway. She glared at her older brother as he took some last minute instructions from their mum. "Rory, _come on_."

"Coming, little missy." Rory threw one more wave at his mother and then closed the door with a quiet click. He reached the spot where Caitlin was standing and put his hands on his hips, grinning.

"So what did you have in mind?"

Without saying anything, Caitlin grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him down the hallway and all the way to the elevator.

***

It had taken less than ten minutes to ditch Rory. Caitlin felt that it had broken a new record. She knew her mum would be angry if she ever found out, but Rory was unlikely ever to tell because he'd get in more trouble. As long as they could synchronize their stories, they'd be fine. It wasn't the first time Rory had "conveniently" forgotten about her; the pair had been doing this since she was fifteen. Every time she did feel bad for defying her parents, but sometimes in order to experience life, she had to do things differently. It wasn't as though what she was doing was illegal.

Now, she was carefully carrying a cup of coffee she had bought with some of the loose change her parents had given her. From their hotel and this small outdoor café, Caitlin could see the Eiffel Tower. She couldn't imagine anything better than sitting back, relaxing and watching as . . . she hit something solid.

Caitlin yelped as she lost her balance. Her carefully carried coffee toppled to the ground and the force of the impact threatened to do the same to her. But instead of following the same path as her coffee cup, two strong hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her upright.

"Are you okay?" The voice who spoke those words was deep and exotic, though it definitely wasn't a French accent.

Slowly, Caitlin looked up and found herself gazing into dark brown eyes. She squeaked and mentally cursed herself for making a fool of herself. Caitlin immediately extracted herself from the man's grip and stepped back, without ever taking her eyes off him. Now that she saw him in full, she deduced that he was in his mid twenties and definitely foreign. It wasn't just his eyes that were dark, it was all of him. He was tall and handsome and . . . Caitlin immediately snapped out of those thoughts. No, she wouldn't.

"Are you okay?" he asked again in that rich accent of his.

Caitlin started to shake her head, and then remembered what shaking one's head meant and quickly changed it to a nod. With it she offered a meek, "Yeah."

He grinned at her. At first it made her uncomfortable and she considered getting out of the situation pronto, but after a moment it started to feel warm, though Caitlin was still wary. His dark chocolatey eyes met hers and she found herself blushing. And this wasn't something Caitlin Todd did often. She knew she wasn't unfortunate looking, but she wasn't used to attention from boys.

"May I buy you another coffee?" he offered, gesturing to the spilt one.

"What?" Caitlin said dumbly without thinking. "What? Oh. No. That's not necessary." She tried to give him an easy grin, but it came out more a weak and pathetic smile.

"Surely you wouldn't deny a man the chance to by a beautiful woman a drink," he said smoothly with an almost twinkle in his eye. Caitlin was captivated.

"Um . . . um . . ." She was full on blushing now. The boys back home never oozed this much charm, this much sophistication. She thought back to all the times her mother had warned her never to accept a drink from a stranger and especially not one from someone that was significantly older than herself.

The man smiled again, the smile reaching all the way to the corner of his eyes. At that moment, Caitlin threw away everything her mother had ever told her and warned her about and said, "Sure."

***

Caitlin chose a table near the blooming spring flowers while the man she didn't even know the name of ordered them two new coffees. It was a little chilly, but the sun was shining brightly and the sky was crystal clear; it was a perfect Parisian day. Caitlin soaked up the sun as the dark haired man weaved his way through the other tables to reach her. He paused for a moment when he reached the table, and gave Caitlin a coy smile. She blushed again. He laughed and pulled out a chair.

"Do I really intimidate you that much?" he asked in his accented voice as he sat down. There was no malice in his words or a condescending tone; it was simply an observation.

Caitlin shook her head quickly, almost too quickly. She wasn't used to such attention and such piercing gazes from a guy, especially since she went to all-female Catholic schools for the duration of her education. "No . . . no," she squeaked out.

He laughed again. He reached over to pour himself a glass of water from the glass bottle sitting on the table. As he did, his fingertips lightly brushed over the back of Caitlin's wrist. She shuddered slightly as his fingers made contact with her skin. A warm, spine tingling rush of pleasure exploded in her chest and time stopped. Even the man in front of her seemed partially dazed for a moment.

Then just as quickly as it happened, the contact between them broke. He grasped the water bottle and lifted it over to his side of the table. Caitlin blushed again, watching as he poured himself some water, and then some for her without even asking. He popped the lid of the bottle back in place and pushed it away from him. The man picked up his glass and brought it to his lips. Caitlin watched, fascinated.

"So," he started with a charming smile as he placed the glass back onto the table, "I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Ari."

"Caitlin," she blurted out in response. "Caitlin Todd." She failed to notice that she was the only one out of the pair to revel her last name.

Ari murmured something she thought was French, but couldn't quite make out, and lifted her hand with a delicate tug. He kissed the back of her hand in true gentlemanly fashion and if Caitlin hadn't been smitten before, she was now. "A pleasure to meet you, Caitlin." His words, especially her name, just seemed to roll off his tongue.

They were cut off from any further conversation as the pretty young blond waitress brought them their coffee. Ari grinned at the waitress, almost flirtatiously, and nodded his thanks as his ordered coffee was set in front of him. Caitlin offered a small, meek smile and a quiet "thank you" as her's was placed on the table.

At a loss as what to say next since Ari seemed quite content sitting and sipping his coffee, Caitlin blurted out, "How much do I owe you? For the coffee, I mean."

Ari shook his head and brushed off her offer to pay. "Nonsense. Consider it a welcome to Paris offering."

"I've been in Paris a week already," Caitlin replied and was glad to note that she didn't blush at all this time.

"Well, then consider it a gift for a beautiful woman," Ari amended with that smile of his. He was so utterly charming and captivating with those dark eyes of his and his foreign accent that Caitlin couldn't tear her gaze away from his face.

There it was again, the whole beautiful woman thing. Caitlin couldn't remember a time when someone other than her mother in the past year had ever called her a woman . . . a girl, a lady, a kid . . . sure, but never a woman. Now he had said it twice. And Caitlin knew she wasn't plain, but had never really considered herself as beautiful before.

"So, Caitlin," Ari asked as she sipped from her coffee, "may I ask why you find yourself in a beautiful Parisian café on a Tuesday?"

"Holidays," Caitlin replied. "School holidays, actually. I've just finished my senior year and so my parents thought it would be nice to drag us kids off on one last holiday before I go to college next year."

"You are eighteen, then?" Ari asked casually.

For a moment, Caitlin thought it just a teensy weensy little odd that he was asking her age, but she brushed it off as a valid question to move the conversation along. She almost, almost considered lying and upping her age a few years because deep down she wondered if there was a very _specific_ reason as to why he wanted validation of her adult status.

"Seventeen," Caitlin replied before she really had a chance to stop and think about it. Then she added hurriedly, "But I'm turning eighteen next month."

Ari said nothing and there was a quiet lapse in conversation. Caitlin could feel the heat rising to her cheeks again so in an effort to ward it off, she asked, "What brings _you_ to a Parisian café in the middle of the week?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Ari replied cryptically. At Caitlin's confused look, he laughed. "Really, I was. But I am also here on a working holiday."

"Where do you work?" Caitlin was curious. Although she had already decided to study psychology at college next year, she liked hearing about the occupations of others just in case she ever changed her mind.

"I work for an import and export company," Ari replied smoothly and convincingly, and in such a way that Caitlin would never know he was lying through his teeth.

"Oh? Interesting. What do you import and export?" Caitlin asked, hoping like hell she wasn't pressing too deep into what was considered "personal".

"Precious gems," Ari replied immediately. "Diamonds, stones, that kind of thing. I will have to show you some one day; beautiful stones for a beautiful woman."

Caitlin stilled. That last sentence implied that there would be another _one day_. Did she want that? Did she? She had only just met Ari and she knew what her mother would say. But she had already fallen hard and fast for the handsome man in front of her . . . she really didn't have much experience with these kinds of matters.

"I . . ." Caitlin opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shrill, screeching sound. Caitlin looked around dazed, while Ari fished in his bag and pulled out a large brick thing that Caitlin identified as a cell phone.

He put a finger to his lips to indicate quiet and then pressed a button on the phone, bringing it to life. Caitlin could not understand a word of the rapid-fire words coming from Ari's mouth; it definitely wasn't English and definitely wasn't French. The call lasted less than thirty seconds and once Ari had hung up, he stood.

"Caitlin, I am sorry," he apologized, "but I have to go."

"What?"

"Emergency at work," he replied swiftly, grabbing his bag from its position on the floor. He leaned over, picked up her wrist delicately and kissed the back of her hand again. "Don't worry, Caitlin," he said laughing as he took in Caitlin's rather devastated face. "I am thinking we will meet again."

"Huh . . .?"

But Caitlin didn't get a reply because the handsome man who called himself Ari was already halfway across the café. Caitlin watched, almost longingly, as he departed. She had never met anyone like him before and she regretted that they didn't have a chance for a longer conversation . . . he seemed fascinating as well as charming.

Because really, did she actually expect to see him again?

***

Caitlin flicked through the television channels. She was reclining on one of the beds in the hotel room. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and her newly washed hair framed her face. Her ankles were crossed and she watched the television blankly.

Caitlin was bored.

It was early evening, the day after she had met Ari. Her parents had gone out for dinner and had instructed her to stay put and watch some television. Unfortunately, most of the shows on the TV were in French and Caitlin's French wasn't good enough to be able to follow more than a few sentences. The couple of channels that were in English held repeats of TV shows that she had either seen or had no interest in seeing.

She grumbled to herself and flicked the channel. Instead of the news, she found a soap opera that was even less exciting. Her brothers had gone out as well, and since she was the youngest and the only girl she had to stay behind because it was "too dangerous". Besides, they wouldn't have wanted their little sister hanging around with them. The thought made Caitlin stick out her tongue.

There was a knock at the door. Caitlin started. Who on earth would be knocking on her day this time at night, let alone in a foreign country where she knew absolutely no one. Hesitantly, she turned down the volume of the television and cautiously approached the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Room service," the very un-French reply came.

Caitlin could practically hear the grin in the voice behind the door. It took her a second to place the familiar accent, but when she did, she gaped at the door. Seriously? He was here? On the doorstep of her hotel room? Caitlin had never been overly fussed with following the latest and greatest fashion trends, but looking down at her sweatpants and tank top right at this moment made her wish she had something nicer on. Getting changed into something more decent would take too long so with a deep breath (and a quick glance through the peephole just to make sure it was who she thought it was), she clicked open the door.

"Caitlin," Ari commented lightly when she finally pulled open the door. He looked pretty much the same as he had yesterday, though he looked a little more tired and had some slight stubble on his chin.

She could feel his eyes caressing her body. Awkwardly, she hugged her arms and squeaked, "Ari? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood," he replied, using the same line as he'd used yesterday. He grinned charmingly at her. "Are you going to let me in or must I stand out here?"

"Oh, what? Right." Caitlin was flustered. Boys . . . well, men . . . did not just appear on her doorstep and especially did not ask to come it. This was all new territory for Caitlin. Despite this, she stepped backwards and out of the doorway, gesturing to Ari to step inside the hotel room.

He did, wiping his feet on the doormat. Once he was in the room, Caitlin closed the door with a quiet bang. She thanked the Gods that all the rest of her family were out and would stay out for another couple of hours. Caitlin didn't even want to think how her parents would react if they had found Ari on their doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, slightly more composed this time. Just to be on the safe side, Caitlin put some distance between her and Ari. He remained hovering nearby the door and she moved around so that one of the single beds was now in between her and the older man she'd only met yesterday, but who was standing and grinning in her hotel room.

"I wanted to see you," Ari replied simply.

Well, that was all well and good, but how on earth did he find her? She distinctly remembered not telling him much about herself other than her name, age and the fact she was on holiday before college next year.

"How did you find me?" Caitlin asked, warily.

Ari tapped the side of his nose and replied cryptically, "I have contacts."

On some level, that creeped Caitlin out a little, but that feeling was overruled by the warmth that had engulfed her upon seeing Ari again. Did he really mean what he said? That he wanted to see her?

"Would you like a drink?" she finally decided to ask. The silence that had overcome them after Ari's contact comment was only slightly less awkward than the conversation from yesterday. At least she wasn't blushing constantly, though now that she thought about it . . .

"No, I'm fine," Ari replied, declining Caitlin's offer of a drink.

"Right. Okay." Well, this was awkward, Caitlin thought.

But Ari didn't seem to think so. As though he owned the place, he took a seat at the small circular table. He shucked off his coat and draped over the back of his chair. Keeping her distance, Caitlin sat down on the bed. Self-consciously, she tugged at the hem of her blue tank top.

"So," Ari said casually as though he did this every day, "how are you finding Paris? It must be different from the U.S." She hadn't told him she was from America, but it must have been obvious with her accent.

"Yeah, I guess," Caitlin replied. "But I like it. I like the history and the culture, and I especially like the food." She gave him a tentative grin.

"I agree with you on the food," Ari said, looking completely relaxed and at ease sitting at her hotel dining table. "But nothing beats one of my mother's full dinners."

"I'm guessing you don't mean burgers and fries," Caitlin noted.

Ari nodded.

"Where is that accent from anyway?" Caitlin blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself. This time she really did blush deeply. The accent had been tugging on her nerves since she'd first heard it, but she hadn't planned on asking about it in such a blunt way.

Ari laughed. "You are not subtle, are you?" At Caitlin's horror-stricken face, he added with a shrug, "I like women who are direct. And yes, my accent is Israeli."

"From Israel?" Caitlin clarified dumbly. She cursed herself and then mentally headslapped herself. What a silly question to ask.

Ari laughed again. "Yes. Israel."

"So your family's in Israel, then?" Caitlin asked curiously.

Ari paused and gave a stilted reply, "Yes. But my mother is deceased. And I have two younger half-sisters; the eldest is a few years younger than you."

Caitlin was regretting ever asking the question. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Ari shrugged. "It was a while ago. And my stepmother is not too bad, though I believe her health is deteriorating." He gave her a bitter smile. "Not that my father cares all that much."

"Surely . . ."

Ari cut her off, saying, "My father is a complicated man, Caitlin. He is what you call a workaholic." He shrugged again. "My stepmother struggles, but I do what I can for my sisters."

"I have a sister," Caitlin said randomly, though it did pertain to the topic at hand, "an older sister. And three older brothers. Samantha did not come with us this time, since she's the oldest and busy and has a family. My three brothers are here, though. Rory, the youngest, is meant to be looking after me, but I know how to work him."

"I bet you do." The suggestiveness in Ari's voice was all but lost on innocent, young Caitlin. "I'd better be careful then," Ari continued smoothly. "We wouldn't want your brothers to go all brotherly on you."

"What? Yeah. Oh dear." Caitlin hadn't thought about her brothers and how they might react after finding out that she was keeping the company of an older man. It wouldn't be pretty, she summarized.

Suddenly, Caitlin heard footsteps and approaching voices from the hallway. With wide eyes, Caitlin recognized the muffled voices as belonging to her brothers. But they weren't meant to be back for another hour or so! If they were coming back, it was 99.99% likely that they would come up and check on her.

"You have to hide," Caitlin hissed quietly. Gone was the carefree and laid back face Ari was wearing, and instead a look survival appeared across his face.

"My brothers are home early," she clarified. "If they find you here . . ." Caitlin didn't need to finish her sentence because they both knew how it would end.

The footsteps stopped and there was the telltale sound of the keycard going into the electronic lock of a door. Through the walls, Caitlin could hear a muffled, "Someone go and check on Katie."

"Hide," Caitlin hissed again.

This time, Ari heeded her warning. He stood up and moved swiftly across the room, and lay down around the side of the bed that wasn't visible to the door. Rapidly, Caitlin threw back the covers on her freshly made bed and dove in, pulling the covers up so that she'd hide her tank top and her sweatpants. As she heard the keycard slipped into the lock, Caitlin reached over and killed the main lights. She closed her eyes and waited for the door to squeak open.

"Caitlin?" Rory's whispered voice echoed around the darkened room. "You awake."

Feigning the act of waking from a short nap, Caitlin blinked twice and looked over at the door. With her best morning voice, she snapped, "What? I was asleep, you know."

"But it's early." Rory looked skeptical.

Caitlin shrugged. "I was tired so I decided to go to bed early. It's not as though I could understand what was on TV."

"Hmmm, well, you have a point," Rory mused. "Okay. Since you're so tired, I'll leave you too it. I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to our room and watch a movie, but obviously you're not up to it."

"Obviously," Caitlin muttered. It was rare these days that her brothers would do anything with her out of their own free will. She would have loved to have gone, but she'd dug herself a hole and now she'd have to deal with it. Plus there was the small matter of the man hiding behind her bed.

"Well, good night," Rory said cheerfully, blowing his little sister a kiss.

"Night." Caitlin rolled over and pretended to snuggle up. She heard the click of the shutting door. She counted to thirty before reaching over and turning on the lamp.

Ari rose from his position on the floor and grinned at Caitlin. "That brought back memories.' He looked pointedly at Caitlin. "That was a little close."

Tell me about it, Caitlin thought darkly.

***

"Ari, you didn't have to do all . . . this." Caitlin gestured to the rug, the picnic basket and the small, secluded spot in a park. She was wearing a yellow sundress and sat cross-legged on the rug. Ari lay beside her, stretched out on his side.

He shrugged. "A Parisian holiday is not complete without a Parisian picnic," he replied in the accented voice Caitlin had gotten so used to over the past week.

"Well, whatever it is, I love it." Caitlin grinned dazzlingly. It was late afternoon and though it had been lovely and warm earlier, it had gotten a little chilly . . . not that Caitlin had noticed that much, her attention had been focused on Ari.

"Good." Ari stretched his legs and yawned. Empty containers that previously held food were scattered around and empty plates were stacked up in a pile near the wicker basket.

"I've never had someone take me on a picnic like this before," Caitlin continued, almost dreamily. She cocked her head to the side and remarked, "Well, I haven't exactly been on many dates before either."

"No? Really?"

Caitlin nodded sheepishly. She had gotten better with her blushing, but still some of the comments made by the older man meant that the heat rushed to her face.

"I don't believe you."

Caitlin nodded again.

"Their loss," Ari shrugged, sitting up. He leaned in and kissed her quickly and chastely. He'd started doing that on their second "date". At first Caitlin had been surprised, but she had quickly come to love the quick kisses. Despite all his charm and flirtations, Ari had never done anything untoward to her and the brief kisses were as physical as they got.

"Mmmm, totally." Caitlin uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her. She raised her arms and stretched them too. Even though it was still relatively early, Caitlin felt lazy and tired. A gust of chilly wind rippled past and with her uncovered arms, Caitlin shivered.

"Here." Ari sat up and slipped out of his jacket. He placed it around Caitlin's shoulders and she pulled it tight, thinking how very teen romance movie the gesture was.

"Thanks," Caitlin replied softly. The jacket smelt like him, like liqueur, coffee and something . . . a little dangerous?

Ari lay back down and rested a warm hand on the bare skin of her leg, near her ankle. It sent a warm tingle throughout Caitlin's body. "When do you have to be back?" he asked.

Caitlin looked at the delicate watch on her wrist, a Parisian present from her parents for finishing high school. "Soon, I guess. I'm meant to be meeting Rory around six thirty and then we'll head back in together."

Ari laughed. "And what, exactly, does Rory think you've been doing?"

"Hanging out with some friends," Caitlin shrugged. "He knows I can look after myself. And really, if I wasn't with you, I would be with him anyway. It's not as if I'm going to clubs and bars."

"So nobody knows about us?"

"Nope," Caitlin shook her head. She knew her parents would go right off at the thought of Ari, even though he was kind and gentle and totally not a sleaze.

Ari leaned in for another chaste kiss and Caitlin swore she heard a "good" somewhere in there, but she couldn't be sure. Ari smiled charmingly at her and looked at his own watch. "The sun should be going down soon. You have time to watch the sunset?"

Caitlin nodded and the little girl inside her who'd dreamed of a prince coming to sweep her off her feet bounced around happily. Ari was no prince, granted, but he was everything else her young heart had dreamed of; she could scarcely believe it was real.

She wanted it to last forever.


	2. Part One

**Part One**

_Fifteen years later . . ._

"Morning, Kate," Tony said cheerfully, too cheerfully, as he sauntered into the bullpen. He reached his desk, dropped his bag behind it with a theatrical gesture and staggered into his seat. Tony propped his feet on the top of his desk and reclined in his chair.

Special Agent Kate Todd was at her desk finishing up some last minute paperwork. She looked up as Tony entered the bullpen and spoke to her. With a sigh, Kate rolled her eyes at Tony's childish antics. "You're lucky Gibbs isn't here yet," she remarked, eying him suspiciously. "And why are you so happy? What have you done?"

"And why, Special Agent Todd, do you think I have done something?" Tony asked innocently. His feet remained on his desk and Kate resisted the urge to reach over and throttle him. She had been in early this morning to finish the paperwork and she was not in the mood for Tony's antics; for Tony, period.

"It's you, DiNozzo," Kate sighed, exasperated. She really hoped Gibbs or McGee would appear soon, but mostly Gibbs. "When have you not done anything?"

"You wound me, Kate," Tony said dramatically, placing an exaggerated hand over his heart. "Why art thou . . ."

Kate closed her eyes and counted to ten. She hoped by the time she opened them, Tony would be gone or at least Gibbs would have appeared. Kate opened her eyes, but no such luck. Tony was still there opposite her, reclining at his desk as though the bullpen was a frat house.

"Maybe you should try clicking your heels three times next time," Tony advised, gazing at Kate just enough to make her squirm. "I hear that's all the range these days."

"Oh, do shut up, Tony," Kate snapped. Ignoring his next comment, she put her head down and tried to focus on the last bit of paperwork in front of her.

"You didn't even figure out why I'm so cheerful," Tony commented only a moment later, and it almost seemed as if he was pouting childishly.

"Do I look like I care?" Kate snapped again.

"Are you still going on about those theatre tickets, Tony?" McGee asked as he entered the bullpen. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and was carrying a coat.

Kate smiled a genuine hello at McGee and asked, "Theatre tickets?"

"You know," McGee started, gesturing with his hands. He put his bag down, hung his coat over the back of his desk chair and sat down gracefully. "The tickets he won the other day."

"Right. Those." Kate did vaguely remember Tony going on about something that had to do with theatre or tickets one way or the other.

"Yep," Tony replied cheerfully. "And guess what came yesterday and were waiting for daddy when he got home?" With an embellished flourish, Tony produced the two old style paper tickets.

"Oh joy," Kate muttered to herself as Tony launched into a long and thorough outline of the play he was seeing.

Tony had just gotten a little way into act one when Gibbs entered the bullpen. Kate was the first to spot him, watching him walk down the stairs that lead to MTAC and Director Jenny Shepard's office.

With a satisfied smirk, Kate watched as Gibbs headslapped Tony up the back of his head, immediately shutting him up. The feet were removed instantaneously from the table and a file was pulled open . . . upside down. Kate snorted back her laugher, which prompted Tony to send her a death glare from across the room. It wasn't as effective as Gibbs' though.

"Do you actually plan to do any work today, DiNozzo?" Gibbs remarked dryly.

"Uh, yes, boss." Tony held out the file. "See, working."

Kate laughed and even McGee's lips quirked up. Kate could see that he was doing a better job of keeping his laughter to himself than she was.

"Maybe you would like to try reading it up the right way, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he ducked behind his desk.

Tony glanced curiously at the file, saw it was upside down, turned it up the right way and shrugged. "Don't think it's too important anyways, boss."

"Better not be because we have a dead Marine at the national park," Gibbs told his team. He reached for his firearm and clipped it to his belt. He picked up the keys to their NCIS issued truck and tossed them to McGee. "Gas the truck, McGee."

"Hey." Tony stood and put his hands on his hips. "What about me?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Kate felt the urge to copy, but she didn't. "You couldn't even read a file up the right way this morning, DiNozzo. Do you think I want to end up in a ditch?" With that, Gibbs marched out of the bullpen flanked by McGee and Kate. Only Tony trailed behind then.

***

"What an unfortunate way to end," Tony commented lightly as he pressed down on the digital camera he was holding. "Or should that be fortunate." Their dead Marine had an unmistakable hickey on his neck and lipstick marks on his face.

Tony turned to Gibbs, camera in hand, and theorized, "A romantic encounter gone wrong, boss?"

"Not likely," Kate replied as she delicately sketched the scene before her. She stopped what she was doing and pointed something out to the other agent. "Bullet hole, Tony. Unless our Marine had a gun fetish, it was probably after Corporal Reems had gotten lucky."

"So a jilted lover out for a bit of revenge, then," Tony amended. "Same thing, kinda. Love gone wrong and all that."

"Enough with the theories, DiNozzo," Gibbs barked from where he was helping McGee collect evidence that needed bagging and tagging. "I don't hear much photo taking."

"Yes, boss," Tony replied and raised his camera. He took two photos before turning to Kate, "Hey, do you think . . ."

"Don't think, DiNozzo," Kate sighed, "just take the photos like Gibbs asked you too. I need to concentrate."

"Ooh, someone's touchy," Tony remarked, which earned him a glare from Kate. "Yes, ma'am," he saluted. "Getting back to work."

"What do you think, Duck?" Gibbs asked Ducky who was kneeling over the body.

"Caitlin was correct," he replied. "It was certainly a bullet that killed our young Marine. I would put time of death about five hours ago, at about five in the morning."

"Funny time to be having a romantic liaison," McGee pointed out.

"Not necessarily, Timothy," Ducky corrected. "I remember a time when . . ."

"Yeah, Duck, not now." Gibbs cut him off curtly. "What else can you tell me?"

"Well, the love mark Anthony so tastefully pointed out is not a love mark at all," Ducky answered, peering at the mark on Corporal Reems' neck.

"So what is it then, Ducky?" Tony asked, flashing his camera at another part of the crime scene.

"If I had to guess," Ducky started, "I would say it was caused by an electrical burn, but I'd have to get him home to be sure."

"What? Like electrocution?" Kate asked, wandering over to Gibbs and Ducky and peering over their shoulders.

Ducky shook his head. "No, no, Caitlin. Think more along the lines of electric shock therapy."

"So torture," Gibbs concluded.

Ducky nodded. "Exactly, Jethro. Considering the other marks on Corporal Reems' body, I conclude that the poor man was tortured before he was killed."

"What about the lipstick?" Tony asked.

Ducky looked pointedly at him. "Did you not perhaps think the torturer may be female?"

"How likely is that, Ducky?" McGee asked.

"Not likely, but possible," Ducky replied. "I shall know more when I get him home and you dig more into his past." Ducky turned to Palmer. "Mr. Palmer, the gurney if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes, doctor."

***

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked briskly as he strode into bullpen carrying a cup of strong coffee. He stopped in front of the plasma and looked expectantly at his team. They jumped to attention.

"Corporal Aaron Reems, aged twenty seven," McGee started, clicking the remote and bringing the plasma screen alive. "Single, both parents are deceased, no brothers or sisters. Did two tours in Iraq, with the most recent being a year ago. Now works for Mayrborne Industries, a private defense company."

"Doing what?" Gibbs asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Security," Tony replied this time. "He's the big man when it comes to security. Corporal Reems has overall command over the security at Mayrborne. A bit of a leap considering he's only been there for four months."

Gibbs looked thoughtful. "What was the reason for the sudden promotion?"

Tony shrugged. "No idea. We haven't been able to contact Mayrborne Industries; it's all very hush-hush. We couldn't even find out what they're working on. But . . ." Tony waved off Gibbs' next question. ". . . There's no reason to suggest he's corrupt or selling state secrets or anything like that."

"So the next question is," Kate spoke up from her desk, "why did he end up dead?" She stood and walked over to where the boys were clustered around the plasma.

"Jealous lover," Tony said immediately. "I'm still going with the jealous lover theory."

Kate rolled her eyes. "And how exactly does that explain the signs of torture."

"Possible torture, Katie," Tony replied, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "So it was a psychotic jealous lover."

"Oh, grow up, Tony," Kate complained.

"_Both_ of you shut it," Gibbs growled. "So we don't really have anything?"

"Something like that," Kate affirmed. "There's no way Mayrborne Industries will talk to us, especially if Corporal Reems' death is somehow related to one of their projects."

"So make them," Gibbs shrugged.

"Easier said than done, boss," McGee pointed out. "Mayrborne Industries is protected by all kinds of legislations and codes of conduct. It would be nearly impossible to get information without their permission."

"Get their permission, then," Gibbs remarked. "In the meantime, I want you talking to his neighbors and anyone associated with him. I want to know why a security guard ends up dead with signs of torture."

"So, not impossible at all," Tony grumbled.

"Got a problem with that DiNozzo?"

"Nope, not at all, boss."

"Good. Then I want you and Kate to go to his apartment. Talk to his neighbors and go through his house," Gibbs ordered before turning to McGee. "McGee, I want you to go through his bank statements, telephone records and whatever. Everyone got that?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"On it, boss."

"Yes, boss."

"Good, get to it," Gibbs ordered. "I don't want to see you back until you can tell me why Corporal Reems was tortured and murdered."

***

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Tony complained a little while later. He and Kate had done what Gibbs asked and it had turned up nothing. They strode into the bullpen. Gibbs was sitting at his desk, as was McGee.

"I take it you got nothing?" McGee looked up from his computer screen.

"Absolutely nothing. Zilch. Nada," Tony grumbled, flinging his backpack onto the floor behind his desk.

"The apartment was clean, Gibbs," Kate spoke up, glaring at Tony. She had carefully placed her bag behind her desk and was walking around to the front of it. "Practically no personal items whatsoever. No photographs, journals, anything."

"Just a lot of books," Tony added. "A lot of books," he stressed.

"The neighbors weren't much more help," Kate continued, cutting off Tony. "They all said Corporal Reems pretty much kept to himself, just the occasional hello and the like."

"A bit of a loner sums it up about right," Tony concluded. "None of his neighbors seemed to know what he did either. Corporal Reems kept that pretty secret. Looks suss to me, boss."

Gibbs was just about to reply when McGee interrupted him. McGee rose quickly from his desk and raced over to the plasma. He did something to the remote and the screen he had on his computer transferred to the bigger screen.

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked, walking over to the screen and standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Well," he started, pointing to the screen, "since we weren't getting anywhere with Mayrborne Industries themselves, I wrote a basic program that monitors various sources for specific keywords. This just came up."

The others converged on the screen and looked up at it as McGee continued, "It's a police report for a break-in at Mayrborne Industries two hours ago."

The agents looked at each other and Tony said, "We don't believe in coincidences do we, boss?"

Kate shrugged and played devil's advocate. "It could be."

"Really, Kate. The head of security for some secret defense company is tortured and then murdered only hours before said secret defense company is broken in to. Seems a little bit more than coincidence to me," Tony pointed out.

"Agreed," Gibbs said curtly. He turned to McGee and asked, "Can you get the police report?"

"One step ahead of you, boss." McGee did something else to the remote and a different file appeared on the screen. He peered at it. "Apparently nothing was stolen, according to the police report, but their computer systems were breech."

"Does it say why?"

McGee shook his head. "It's not specific, just says that protocols were breeched."

"Any security footage?"

"Some," McGee replied. "But it's not accessible."

"Can you make it accessible?" Gibbs asked.

"I could, but that would involve hacking into the police's database," McGee replied.

"Do it," Gibbs ordered. "Like Tony said, we don't believe in coincidences and that is a big coincidence. I want to know who was in that building and why."

"Right away, boss." McGee hurried back to his desk and sat down quickly. He pulled up various screens and programs; his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Must have been something good if someone would risk torturing and murdering probably the only person who had access to the entire place," Tony mused. "Can you make that thing go any faster, McGeek?"

McGee glared at him. "It's not magic, Tony. It's takes a little time." He turned his concentration back to his screen and tapped away at his keyboard. The others remained standing around the plasma, waiting for McGee to finish.

There was a ping from his computer and McGee looked up at them, grinning. "I'm in," he told them. "Pulling up the footage now." The plasma screen sprung to life, showing a grainy black and white image.

"Well," Tony commented, "for some super secret company their security cameras seriously suck."

Gibbs ignored Tony's comment. "Is there anything useful on it?"

McGee stood and made his way to the plasma. Once he had reached it, he made the footage fast-forward until he reached the time the police report had said the break in occurred. "There should be something about now, unless they killed the security cameras which was what most would do."

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Kate waited. They watched as a figured pushed his way into the frame. He walked over to one of the doors and studied they keypad. The agents watched him glance around; at one point he looked directly at the camera.

"Wait," Gibbs said. "Go back to when he looked at the camera." McGee did as he was ordered and then Gibbs told him, "Can you push in on his face?"

McGee did so, but the image quality was not fantastic. "I can make it a little better," McGee said quickly, noting Gibbs' look.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. "Do it."

McGee cleared the image up a bit and then it was obvious they were looking at a man with dark hair and dark eyes. It almost seemed as if he was grinning at the camera, almost as though he wanted to get caught.

"And who," Tony remarked, "is that?"

McGee shrugged. "No idea."

There was no response from Kate. She had gone deathly quiet and was staring so intently at the screen that she nearly burned a hole in it. She knew those eyes; she'd know them anywhere. They were older, just as she was, but they were the eyes of the man that had haunted her since she was seventeen years old.

Staring at her was the grainy face of the first and only man Kate Todd had ever loved.

***

"Kate?" Someone was speaking to her. "Are you okay? You've gone a bit pale. Kate?" The voice filtered through Kate's mind and it took her a long second to recognize the concerned voice as belonging to McGee.

"What?" She started out of her stupor. "Oh, I'm fine," she said quickly, willing her brain to stop the multitude of thoughts running through it.

"Probie's right, Kate," Tony pointed out, cocking his head to the side. "You don't look too good."

"Thanks for that," Kate snapped, defensive. "What I feel like is none of your business."

"It is if you're sick and can't do your job properly," Gibbs pointed out.

"I am not sick!" Kate exclaimed. "And I can do my job just fine." She stomped over to her desk and sat down angrily. She was reeling. All the emotions she's thought she had buried fifteen years ago burst open and flooded her entire body. She felt like she could be sick.

The heat crept to her face and it was as though the walls were closing in on her, suffocating her. She tried so hard not to look back at the screen, but found that she couldn't keep her eyes away. Kate took in the grainy photograph and against her wishes, committed every detail to memory. Without realizing it, she had started to compare the man on the screen to her Ari, the sole reminder of a whirlwind romance fifteen years ago.

"Kate?" It was McGee again and he still sounded concerned.

Kate tore her eyes away from the plasma screen. The others were looking at her, looking at her so intently as if they knew. She had to get out of here, away from them. "Excuse me," she muttered as she got to her feet.

Without trying to run, Kate pushed past Tony who'd come over to her desk and stormed out of the bullpen. She was aware that someone was calling out to her from behind her, but Kate ignored them. Her mind was focused on one task only, getting away from her worst nightmare. Or her greatest fantasy. She couldn't tell the difference.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kate pushed open the door to the female restroom. It was empty, thank goodness. She locked the door with a click and leaned against it heavily. She willed herself to breathe calmly and slowly, though her body had other ideas. She leaned her head against the cool door and muttered, "Damn it, Ari. Damn it."

She gasped as the onslaught of memories assaulted her brain. Their first ill-fated meeting, the close encounter, the picnic by the sunset, climbing the Eiffel Tower . . . their parting. They came on so heavily and so fast that it felt like she was drowning in emotions she hadn't felt in fifteen years.

Kate sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She rested her head on them and tried to shut down her mind. Why now did the past have to come back to haunt her? Why this very moment when she was so happy with her life and her job and with everything. She didn't need this, not now.

But the most prominent thought and the most scary thought running about her mind was why Ari was breaking into Mayrborne Industries in the first place. If their theory was correct, then Corporal Reems was tortured for access to the company and that pointed the finger straight at the person who'd broken in . . . Ari. But that was impossible, right? She knew Ari. Ari was . . . with a horrified jolt, Kate realized that over all these years she'd never known his last name. How could she know if the man she met in Paris all those years ago was real? Was Ari even his name? At the time she thought he'd loved her, but was that just a lie? Was he really this person that tortured and murdered people for information?

Kate suddenly wondered if she had really known Ari at all.

There was a quiet knock on the restroom door. "Kate?" Tony's voice came. "Are you in there?"

Oh fantastic, Kate thought. Just what she wanted . . . Tony sticking his nose in somewhere it didn't belong. "What do you want, DiNozzo?" she called. "This is the female restroom."

"We were worried," Tony called back. "Let me in, Kate."

"It's fine," she replied, annoyed that Tony thought that she'd spill her guts to him just because he asked. "I think something I ate for tea last night doesn't agree with me," she lied. "I'll be out in a sec."

To keep up the façade, Kate scrambled to her feet and walked into one of the toilet cubicles. She flushed it before wandering over to the basins. She turned on the tap and let the cool water run through her fingers for a moment before cupping her hands and splashing water on her face.

She took a deep breath and muttered to herself, "You can do this, Kate. You protected the President of the United States and have to put up with DiNozzo; you can pretend three weeks fifteen years ago never happened." She nodded firmly, wiped her face with some paper towel, blinked twice and clicked open the door.

Kate gave Tony a forced grin as she stepped out of the restroom. She smoothed down her shirt and walked past him without saying anything. Tony gave her a blank look and raced after his colleague.

"Kate . . ." he started.

Kate paused and turned around, flashing him another one of her forced smiles. "I'm fine, Tony. Just leave it. As I said, something didn't agree with me." She turned around again and headed back in the direction of the bullpen.

She plastered a smile on her face as she entered. Gibbs and McGee had returned to their desks in her absence and looked up as she approached.

"Everything okay, Kate?" Gibbs asked lightly.

Kate nodded. "Everything's great, Gibbs." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Just felt a little off – something I ate last night. I'm good now."

"If you're sure . . . You can always go home if you don't feel up to it."

Kate shook her head. "I'm absolutely fine." She changed the topic. "So how are we going with the case? Who's our mystery man, then?"

As McGee started to speculate, Tony walked back into the bullpen with an expressionless face. He took his seat as McGee theorized who the mysterious intruder could be. Not once did Kate speak up and say the one person who knew more about the intruder than possibly anyone else was sitting at the desk across from them.

***

It took another three days before they made any progress in the torture and death of Corporal Reems. For those two days, the identity of the mystery man in the Mayrborne footage had remained unknown. Twice in those past two days Kate had almost, almost told them what she knew, but some unknown force had stopped her every time. Now, she just kept her mouth shut and only said something if something was asked of her.

"You still haven't got an ID on the intruder?" Gibbs growled as he went through his umpteenth cup of coffee. For some reason, Gibbs had taken a very strong interest in the mysterious man and was pushing the team for a result.

"Sorry, boss."

And McGee certainly looked apologetic. He'd been working his butt off to create programs and run the image through databases, but so far nothing had come up. Each day that the search yielded no response just made Gibbs angrier. His subordinates had speculated over why this was, or at least Tony had speculated to a disinterested Kate and McGee.

Their attempts to get into Mayrborne Industries had been just as successful as trying to ID their man. None of the employees at Mayrborne Industries would speak to them, and even Director Shepard couldn't get anyone to open up. She had even gone to the SecNav, but had told the team not to expect anything. They still didn't know what Mayrborne was working on or why someone would kill to get access to it.

"Wait . . . wait . . ." McGee said only moments after telling Gibbs they had nothing. "Yes . . . yes." He looked up from the computer screen with a proud grin on his face. "And we have a match!"

Gibbs and Tony were out of their seats quicker than McGee could say 'match'. Kate trailed behind them; she had been dreading this moment and deep down, had been hoping they'd never identify him and thus the case would go cold.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Probie," Tony said eagerly as he and Gibbs crowed around McGee's desk. "Who is he?"

"Ari Haswari."

Kate's blood ran cold. She'd been trying in vain to convince herself that the man on the security footage was just someone who bore resemblance to Ari, but she knew it was a futile effort. And now, to have it confirmed . . . Kate didn't know what to think. And Haswari . . . so that was the bastard's name. He hadn't even had the curtsey to tell her that during their three weeks. Kate was rather surprised at just how angry she felt towards him, as though she'd been used in some way.

"And?" Gibbs pressed. "Is that all?"

"Nope." McGee looked pleased with how well his searches had done. "Doctor Ari Haswari, graduated Edinburgh Medical College sixteen years ago. Found him in a database of medical graduates."

"Well, that's . . . different," Tony remarked.

McGee shrugged. "I wasn't getting anywhere with the typical databases and we know Ducky believes whoever tortured and murdered Corporal Reems had knowledge of anatomy, so I went with that and thought outside the box a bit."

"Good job, McGee," Gibbs praised. "Is there anything else?"

McGee shrugged. "Not really. Just that his birthplace is listed as Israel and that we went back there after finishing medical school in the UK."

"Israel . . ." Gibbs mused. "Interesting combination. Ari is Israeli, yet Haswari is Arab."

Tony shrugged. "A name's a name. What do we think he is? Terrorist?"

"Possibly," McGee replied. "Maybe he's just a doctor?"

"And why would a doctor break into a highly classified defense company?" Tony retorted. "Maybe . . ."

Kate wasn't listening_. A doctor?_ Not once had Ari ever indicated that he was a doctor. He had told her he worked in the import/export industry. If he lied about that, what else did he lie about? Were his feelings genuine? Or did he find it fun to mess around with a young girl? She had told him she loved him, damnit.

She had never felt so betrayed in her life. Everything about him was obviously a lie.

"Or . . ." Kate managed to insert herself back into the conversation just as Gibbs was saying, "He could be Mossad."

Tony snorted. "Mossad? Really, boss? I thought the Israelis were our allies? Why would their secret service be breaking into a U.S. defense company?"

"I didn't say he _was _Mossad, DiNozzo," Gibbs retorted. "I was just putting it out there as another possibility."

"I don't buy it." Tony was adamant in what he was saying. "I'm still going for terrorist. Think about it . . . the torture and murder of a Corporal assigned as the head of security for an American defense company. Who knows what they were working on, but with all the secrecy around it, I bet it's something the terrorists would love to get their hands on."

"It's a nice theory, Tony," McGee pointed out. "But how on earth are you going to prove it?"

"Kate?" Gibbs suddenly turned on his agent who had remained silent throughout the conversation. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Kate repeated dumbly. "Um . . . I guess any of those theories could be plausible." She just hoped they weren't.

"That's it?" Tony asked, shaking his head. "Our illustrious Kate doesn't have her own idea?"

Kate shrugged and tried to keep her face neutral, even though all she wanted to do was run out of there and not look back. She figured she had two options: come clean with her connection to Ari and risk being fired for impeding an investigation or worse, arrested; or, keep her mouth shut and pretend nothing had ever happened and that she didn't know an Ari whatever-his-name.

"That's it," she replied emotionlessly.

Tony looked at her strangely before turning to Gibbs. "So what do you want us to do now, boss?"

"Find out what Ari was doing at Mayrborne Industries," he ordered. He strode purposely over to the entrance of the bullpen, pausing only when Tony asked,

"Where are you going, boss?"

"To talk to some people I know," he replied cryptically and swept out of the bullpen.

***

Two hours later, McGee, Tony and Kate had nothing. They'd tried everything, but to no avail. Gibbs had not returned yet and his three agents were getting restless.

"This is stupid," Tony groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat. "It's pointless. We are getting absolutely nowhere. It's as though nobody knows anything about this Ari Haswari."

Understatement of the year, Kate thought bitterly.

It was then, finally, Gibbs decided to stroll back into the bullpen. He said nothing to his agents who all looked at him eagerly and instead sat down at his desk, pulling up something on this computer screen.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs ignored him and continued doing whatever he was doing at his computer. Tony, McGee and Kate shot each other looks before McGee tried, "Anything we can help you with, boss?"

Gibbs said nothing until a moment later. He stopped what he was doing, looked up and chucked Tony the keys to the car. "Gear up," he said. "We're taking a trip to the Southbank Warehouse complex."

Immediately his three agents stood to attention. McGee asked curiously, "What's at the Southbank Warehouse complex?"

"Some people that shouldn't be here," Gibbs replied curtly.

Tony gave McGee and Kate a knowing look. "Terrorists, boss?"

"Something like that, DiNozzo. Get a move on." Gibbs exited the bullpen, quickly followed by the others.

"So who . . ." Tony started to ask, but was cut off by Gibbs.

"It's just a rumor, DiNozzo," he replied briskly. "And we're just going to follow a lead in relation to the death of a Marine."

"Surely you can give us something, boss?" Tony asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Gibbs gave each of them a long look and as the doors of the elevator closed, he said, "Hamas."

***

"I want to stress that this is a routine investigation only," Gibbs told his team firmly. "We are not conducting a raid, so don't even think about confronting anyone. We're doing a canvass of the area and that's it. Do you understand?"

His three agents nodded, though only two were really listening to what he was saying. Kate was miles away. Ari? A terrorist? She scarcely wanted to believe it. Surely she would have known something was off all those years ago. But, a cynical part of her cut in, you were just a naïve little girl back than who'd never had so much attention from a man before; perhaps it skewered your judgment.

Still, she was trying to deny it.

"Tony, you're with me," Gibbs was saying as Kate refocused her attention on what was going on in front of her. "Kate, you and McGee work the south side. DiNozzo and I will work the north side. Okay everyone, move out."

Everyone moved in the respective directions. At first, McGee and Kate walked in silence. Then, just as they passed the first warehouse, McGee spoke up.

"Kate," he started, "I know I'm not Tony or Gibbs or Abby, but is everything okay? You've been a little – off – these past few days."

Kate was touched by McGee's concern and the fact he didn't try to flaunt it in her face. It was kind and gentle, and Kate found herself wanting so much to tell him everything. But the seventeen year old who loved a man managed to wedge herself between the words she wanted to say and her mouth.

Instead she replied with a forced smile, "Everything's fine, Tim. But thank you for asking."

"I mean," McGee hurried on, "if you want to talk, I'm always here."

Kate smiled gently at him, and this time it was genuine. "I appreciate that, but there's nothing to tell."

"Well, okay . . ." McGee didn't look sure, but was gentlemanly enough to let the subject drop.

They continued their investigation in silence, which was only broken by Gibbs coming through their earpieces wanting on update on their progress. So far, they had found nothing and the same with Gibbs and Tony. Southbank Warehouse complex was exactly that, a bunch of warehouses.

It was then she almost stood on it. McGee was a little way ahead; she had fallen behind, lost in her thoughts. Its shiny metallic coat caught Kate's eye just as she was about to take a step forward. She stilled and her foot hovered mid-air. She looked down and stifled a gasp. There lying innocently on the floor was a small metal replica of the Eiffel Tower.

No, Kate thought rapidly, no . . . no . . . no . . . The Eiffel Tower was familiar, way too familiar. The distinctive tower had a twin, and its twin was currently sitting on her mantelpiece at home.

What was it doing here? Why was it here? What did it mean?

She must have stopped walking, she theorized, because McGee stopped ahead of her and called, "Kate? What's wrong?"

"I . . . um . . . just need a break," she replied in a shaky voice, hoping like hell that McGee didn't pick up on her tone of voice. She tried a reassuring smile. "Seriously, it's good. I'm just going to rest here for a moment." She gave an awkward laugh. "Think I need to lay off the chocolate cake. You keep going, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"I should call Gibbs," McGee said, though he didn't move any closer. "You're white, Kate."

"Just go, McGee." Kate hoped the desperation in her voice didn't come through. "Please. I'll be okay. I'll catch up with you in a minute." She paused and added, "We still have quite a bit left to cover. Let me rest and we'll get it done quicker." She threw him a smile.

"Well . . . okay." McGee did not look convinced at all, but if Kate was going to brush him off, there was not much he could do. "Just . . . just keep in contact, yeah."

Kate nodded. "Absolutely."

She watched McGee give her a lingering look before slowly moving out of sight. She felt bad for lying to him, but what could she do? It could not be a coincidence that this model was here at this particular place at this specific time, it just couldn't be. Kate bent over and picked up the model, wiping away a trail of dirt with the pad of her thumb. Then . . .

"Hello, Caitlin."


	3. Part Two

**Part Two**

"_Have you ever wished you could just jump off and fly?" seventeen year old Caitlin asked the man that had an arm around her. They were standing on the highest viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower._

_Her companion, a dark and handsome man, laughed. "Oh Caitlin, you do amuse me."_

_Caitlin frowned. "No, seriously. Wouldn't it be wonderful to defy gravity and just fly? Imagine the freedom."_

_Ari laughed again and kissed Caitlin on the forehead. "You think too much."_

"_And that's a bad thing?"  
_

"_Not at all."_

"_What would you do," Caitlin asked, wondering, "if you could right now grow some wings and fly wherever you want?"_

_Ari pretended to think it over. "The Caribbean might be nice," he grinned._

_Caitlin punched him in the shoulder. "Be serious."_

"_I was," he replied, rubbing his shoulder. "What about you?"_

_Caitlin shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Somewhere that's happy and safe, and free from poverty, war, hate. That's where I'd go."_

"_Utopia doesn't exist, Caitlin," Ari said sharply._

_Caitlin looked at him. "I know that." She shrugged. "But it's nice to imagine. Now, you never did answer where you'd go."_

_Ari cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her passionately. At first she was surprised as before their kisses had been quick kisses on the cheek, but then she was consumed by the passion and the intensity of Ari being so close to her, so warm and real and there. They broke apart and Ari had a slight smile on his face. _

_He glanced down at the pair of matching Eiffel Towers they were holding. "I'd want to go anywhere where you were."_

***

_Fifteen years later . . ._

"Hello, Caitlin."

The metal Eiffel Tower tumbled to the ground as Kate heard that familiar voice for the first time in fifteen years. She stood rooted to the spot. She did not just hear his voice, she just didn't.

"Are you going to ignore me, Caitlin?" Ari asked with a trace of amusement in his voice. "Really, Caitlin, I would have expected better."

Kate willed herself not to react to his voice, not to turn around and look him in the eye. But the urge was so great that with a shuddering breath, Kate turned around and laid eyes on him for the first time since their abrupt ending.

He looked the same, Kate noted. He was older, granted, but the eyes were the same chocolate brown from her childhood and he was still as tall and as handsome as he had been all those years ago. He was leaning casually against the doorframe of the closest warehouse. His arms were crossed and he had that familiar grin on his face.

"You've changed, Caitlin," he said in his same accented voice. He eyed her and it felt exactly the same as it had the first time they met; she could feel the heat rising to her face, something that hadn't happened in years.

"You haven't," Kate replied softly.

Ari shrugged. "I have gotten old." He looked at Kate again. "You, on the other hand, have just gotten more beautiful." When Kate didn't react to the compliment, he asked, "Are you not pleased to see me, Caitlin?"

"Pleased to see you? Are you joking?" Kate shouted, but then lowered her voice. Pleased? Why would she be pleased? She didn't want to feel like this, so very conflicted. "You're . . . you're . . ." She struggled to find the words.

The smile on Ari's face slid off. "Caitlin . . ." He tried to approach her, but she surprised him by pulling her gun from its holster.

She held it in front of her, brandishing it as though it was a safeguard between him and her. "Don't come any closer," she ordered.

Ari slowly raised his arms. "I am not armed, Caitlin. But apparently you are. FBI? CIA?"

"NCIS," Kate spat. "Naval Criminal Investigative Service." She barely knew what she was saying.

"Oh, you have met Corporal Reems, then," he commented lightly. "Shame. He was a good man."

"That you killed," Kate snapped. She took two steps backwards. She considered calling for help over her earpiece, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Really, does that sound like me?"

"How should I know," Kate retorted. "It seems I know nothing about you." She laughed bitterly. "A terrorist, I would have never have picked it." She shook her head. "You've got so many fooled."

"A terrorist, Caitlin? Is that what you really think I am?" If Kate wasn't mistaken, she swore Ari looked hurt at the accusation.

"Well, you did just admit it," she replied. Her gun was still outstretched.

Ari shook his head. "You misunderstand. It was unfortunate that Corporal Reems died, but that was never the intention."

"But you tortured him. Didn't you ever think that perhaps Corporal Reems couldn't withstand what you did to him?" Kate was getting desperate. Everything out of Ari's mouth contradicted their theory.

"You have to look at the bigger picture, Caitlin," Ari started calmly. "Corporal Reems was simply collateral damage."

"Collateral dam . . ." Kate broke off angrily. She shook her head and resisted the urge to lash out. "You're a bastard. And it's Kate now, not Caitlin. I left her behind a long time ago."

"I never said I wasn't," Ari replied simply. "And you'll always be Caitlin to me."

_Th__wack. _

That had been the last straw. Forgetting that she wanted distance between her and her former lover, Kate had stepped forward, lowered her gun and slapped him hard across the face. Ari's head recoiled under the ferocity of the hit and his neck snapped sideways. Kate stepped back and raised her gun once again so that it was pointing directly at his forehead.

"I suppose I deserve that," he remarked, touching his cheek gingerly.

"You left me!" Kate finally burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. "All those years ago in Paris, you just left. After what happened at the Eiffel Tower, I never saw you again. Was that all you wanted? For me to sleep with you? I gave you everything and you threw it back in my face!"

Ari looked pained. "I had an emergency at work, Caitlin. I had to leave right away."

"What?" Kate retorted sarcastically, bitterly. "Had something you had to blow up, did you? Did we mean nothing? Was I just a way to pass the time?"

***

_Caitlin stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. She was leaving tomorrow, so this would be the last time they'd be able to be together, physically that was. She was wearing the cute yellow sundress Ari seemed to like and her brown hair cascaded around her shoulders. Caitlin looked every bit the little lady. _

_She glanced at the watch she was wearing. It was three o'clock, the time she and Ari had agreed to meet at. The Eiffel Tower in the background had come to be their symbol of sorts. After all, it had been after their previous visit to the place that . . . Caitlin blushed and laughed awkwardly. She'd never done that with a guy before and frankly, she really thought she would have waited until marriage. _

"_Can I help you with something, miss?" one of the various Eiffel Tower guides asked her in very good English._

_Caitlin shook her head and smiled politely. "No, thank you. I'm just waiting for someone."_

"_Very well, miss." The guide moved away to badger another couple that had just walked up to the Tower. _

_She looked at her watch again, slightly impatient. It was now five past three. Nothing major, but Ari had always been on time before. Perhaps he'd gotten held up. Yes, that was it, she concluded. _

_To pass some of the time, Caitlin wandered over to a small stall that was selling ice-cream. She peered at the different flavors before using the last bit of French money she had left over to buy a chocolate cone. The rich brown of the ice-cream reminded her off Ari after all._

_Licking her ice-cream, Caitlin walked back over to her spot. She glanced at her watch. Ten past three. Still, it wasn't too worrisome. Her ice-cream tried to drip, but she caught the drop on the end of her tongue. She licked upwards, savoring the taste of her delicious snack._

_Caitlin amused herself watching the passing tourists and the passing locals. Before she knew it, she'd finished her ice-cream. Again she looked at her watch and this time she frowned. It was now three thirty. Where on earth was Ari? It was getting a little ridiculous. _

_She watched as time flew past and soon it was nearing five o'clock. She knew she had to meet Rory sometime around five. The bus stop for the bus she was meant to be taking was across the road. The bus would be coming any moment now. Caitlin looked between the bus stop and the Eiffel Tower and then back again. Where was he, she thought desperately. A voice at the back of her mind had the answer._

_He's not coming. _

_The clock somewhere in the distance chimed five and Caitlin could see her bus approaching. She let out a sob. If she missed this one she'd be late meeting Rory and then she'd have to explain and everything would get complicated and fall apart. But Ari . . . he hadn't come and he'd promised. _

_The bus grew steadily closer and Caitlin swung her head back and forth desperately between the tower and the stop. She willed with all her might for Ari to show up, but he didn't. With another sob, Caitlin rushed off to meet her bus; it was obvious Ari wasn't coming for her._

_She had just managed to scrub away her tears when the bus pulled up. She got on it, gave the driver and watery smile and took her seat. As it drove away, Caitlin looked out the back window at the fading Eiffel Tower and her fading dreams._

***

_Fifteen years later . . ._

"Caitlin . . ."

"No," Kate said forcefully, "not again." She glanced at the badge attached to her hip. This is who she was now. The young girl from that fairytale dream was long gone. She took a steadying breath and started shakily, "Ari Haswari, I am arresting you on suspicion . . ."

"Caitlin," Ari said again, "don't do this."

"Don't make it harder than it has to be, Ari," Kate said quietly. "This is what I do now. I protect the United States from enemy threats."

"I am not a threat, especially not to you."

"I think," Kate started slowly, "that you have always been my biggest threat. I obsessed over you for so long, wondering what I did wrong that you wouldn't even come to see me that day at the Eiffel Tower. I finally thought about it so much that I locked it away."

"If you would let me explain . . ."

"No." Kate shook her head. "You can explain to my boss in interrogation. I'm arresting you . . ."

"You don't want to do this, Caitlin." Ari inched closer to her, hands still raised. "I can explain."

"I don't want your explanations," Kate shouted. "Not now. Not after all these years."

"You don't want to do this," he repeated and there was a dangerous edge to his voice. He was now in arms reach of her.

This close, Kate could see every little feature of his face, every little feature she'd mapped and traced after their night together. Her hands started to shake as memories and emotions and passion raced towards her, everything came flooding back.

"Caitlin, shhh." Ari reached out and grasped the gun, one hand on the object and the other hand on Kate's shuddering wrist. He eased it out of her hand with little resistance and chucked it to the side. "See, now we can talk."

To Kate's horror, a tear slipped down her cheek. She brushed it away angrily. "No." She shook her head firmly. "I am not going to let you waltz back in to my life, especially now that you work for Hamas."

"I don't work for Hamas," Ari replied casually. "Okay, maybe I do, but it is not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Kate spat. Everything she felt fifteen years ago had come back. She wanted to grab him, pushing him against the wall and . . . no, she wasn't putting herself in that position again.

"I work for the Mossad, Caitlin, not Hamas."

"Mossad? Israeli intelligence?"

"Yes, the Mossad," he confirmed. "I was on assignment when I met you in Paris fifteen years ago. I was tracking an enemy of the Israeli state. There were rumors he was in France and I was following them."

Kate was skeptical. "If that was so, how did you spend so much time with me? Surely you had to be doing surveillance, covert ops? I know how things work."

Ari shrugged. "He was dead," Ari replied bluntly. Kate gaped at him. "The day after I met you, I found out that he was dead. Died of a heart attack, the old man did."

"So why weren't you reassigned after your mission was over."

Ari grinned charmingly at her. "I would have, had it not been for a young woman in a coffee shop. I let Mossad think I was still tracking him."

"So you lied," Kate accused.

"I deserved a break," Ari snapped, making Kate recoil. "I did everything he asked of me. I went through medical school, did his bidding, followed his instructions. I was owed it."

"So, what?" Kate baited. "One day you just got bored of me and decided it was time to call up Mossad and tell them that your target was dead."

"What I said before was true, Caitlin," Ari replied calmly, not rising to Kate's challenge. "I was called away on another mission. I had to leave immediately. There was no time."

"You couldn't have even sent a letter?" Kate shook her head in disgust. "Men, you're all the same."

Ari narrowed his eyes. "Caitlin, I spent two years in the Horn of Africa on that mission. How was I supposed to send you a letter when one wrong move would have gotten me killed?"

"So," Kate snapped, "that was two years. What about after?"

"It was two years," Ari echoed Kate's words as though it was an explanation Kate would accept. In her eyes, it wasn't good enough.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, shaking her head. "I'm calling it in." She looked at Ari. "You had your chance fifteen years ago." She reached for her earpiece.

She never made it. Suddenly, something slammed into her body, propelling her backwards and bumping into the solid wall of a warehouse. At first Kate panicked, uselessly trying to grab her gun that was lying on the ground. Then she realized she was not under attack, not in the way she first thought. Hungry lips were on hers, kissing her desperately and passionately. He still tasted the same, Kate thought wildly, and found herself kissing him back against all her better judgment.

It was warm, it was needy, it was desperate and passionate, and it was over before it really began. Suddenly, the warmth on her lips disappeared and Ari pulled back, panting slightly. He gave her a flirtatious grin, "You've improved, Caitlin."

Kate let out a sound that was half a laugh and half a sob. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was meant to arrest him, hand him over to Gibbs and be done with it all. She was never meant to feel like this again.

"Come with me, Caitlin," he said suddenly.

"_What_?"

"Come with me," he repeated simply. "After this mission is over, you and I could go. We could go back to Paris, if you would like."

"What?" Kate said again, reeling at Ari's admission. Them? Together? Running away or eloping or whatever it was called today? Was he crazy?

"I can't." Kate ducked under Ari's arm and backed away from him. "I can't," she repeated. "I have my life here, I have my job. I'm meant to be arresting you, damnit."

"Yes, you can, Caitlin." Ari stepped towards her. "In Paris, fifteen years ago, remember the Eiffel Tower. You said you wanted to defy gravity and fly. I can give you that. You can have that freedom you talked about. Utopia."

"Utopia doesn't exist," Kate snapped. "You said so yourself. And you'd really walk away from everything? That's if I believe that you work for Mossad and not Hamas as you claim."

"I would, Caitlin, for you."

Kate shook her head. "No. Not anymore. I have too much to lose to give in to my seventeen year old self. I don't know who you are, I don't know if I ever knew you or what you are, but I'm here to do my job and do it right. You're still a suspect in the death of a Marine, Mossad or not."

She reached for her earpiece before Ari could stop her. "Gibbs?" she spoke. "I've got Haswari . . . Yes, I'm fine. I'm in the south containment, warehouse 99. Right, see you soon."

Kate turned to Ari who looked betrayed. "I'm sorry you felt as though you had to do that, Caitlin," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I had to do it too," Kate replied just as softly and she meant it. It would have been so much easier had it been black and white, had Ari either been the good guy or the bad guy.

"Is this some kind of revenge? For Paris?" Ari asked.

Kate shook her head. It wasn't, was it? "I'm just doing my job."

"As was I, both in Paris and now." Ari shook his head, disappointed. He sighed. "I am here to stop a terrorist attack on U.S. soil, Caitlin," he finally admitted.

"What?"

Ari nodded and explained, "Mayrborne Industries is working on a satellite navigation system that will control the missiles the Department of Defense are developing. Hamas wants that system so they can control the missiles and send them back towards the United States. I've been in deep cover with Hamas for four years now. I was tasked with retrieving the software from Mayrborne Industries' headquarters."

"And you needed Corporal Reems for that," Kate summarized.

"Yes, I needed the access codes."

"So you tortured him for them." Kate looked disgusted once again. "The Ari I knew would have never done that."

"It's always been who I am," Ari replied emotionlessly. "I did what I had to. I got the code and broke into their building."

"And their computers were breeched," Kate remembered. She gave Ari an accusatory look. "You took the program from their computers."

Ari nodded. "Yes. The plan was to give Hamas a false version of the program that did not work. I would then claim it was not my fault their program was faulty. Crisis adverted for the time being, giving us more chance to bring them down."

"But you haven't made contact yet?"

"Correct. The American cell of Hamas is based here, not that the rest of your _team_ will discover them." Kate was slightly irritated that Ari thought her team wasn't competent. "I was on my way to show them I was successful when I saw you."

"And what happens if they don't get it?"

Ari shrugged. "I gave them the code. They will make someone else go and get it again; there are multiple copies of their software."

"And then they'll have the real thing," Kate concluded. "They'll be able to control the missiles and launch them at the U.S."

Ari nodded and said nothing.

"And if I let you go, you can give them a false program that will not work," Kate sounded out. "Right?"

"Right."

Kate paused and looked at Ari, looking for signs of betrayal and deception. "How do I know you're not lying to me, that you're telling the truth?"

"You cannot know, not for sure," Ari replied darkly. "You have to trust me."

Kate laughed bitterly. "Trust goes two ways, Ari."

"Did I not just reveal to you what I was doing?" Ari sounded irritated. "That is a classified mission, Caitlin."

Kate was torn. If she let Ari go, he would either stop the terrorist attack or make it happen. If she arrested him, Hamas would not get the program right away, but would go and get it again. That would give them more time to stop the terrorist organization, but if what Ari said was true, then they would be nearly impossible to find. She had a choice: put the safety of America in the hands of the only man she'd ever loved, or risk her country coming under attack from the inside.

"Go," Kate said suddenly before she could change her mind. "Go and do what you have to. But if the U.S. comes under attack then I'll know it's because of you and I will make it my life mission to bring you down." Her voice had a decidedly dark overtone to it. "Got that?"

Ari nodded slowly. "We can still be together, Caitlin."

Kate shook her head. "No, Ari, we can't. Not now, not ever. Now go." Then she added, "Hit me."

"What!?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Hit. Me. That way it looks like you escaped rather than me letting you go. I am not losing my job over you."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," Kate replied simply. "If you want to finish your mission you will." Kate gave a hollow laugh. "Just think of me as that man you described earlier, the one you take your orders from." She smiled gently at him. "Just do it."

Kate thought that maybe both their hearts broke a little after that.

***

Kate was clutching her cheek when Gibbs, Tony and McGee raced up to her with their guns drawn. Her own gun was still on the ground and Kate hadn't bothered to pick it up; the staged scene looked better like that.

"Kate? You okay?" Gibbs sounded a little worried as he approached.

Kate tried to give them a smile, but winced. "Ouch," she complained. "Sorry, Gibbs." She managed to look suitably apologetic. "He came at me and whacked me in the face."

Gibbs halted to a stop in front of her. Holstering his gun, he gently pulled back Kate's hand to revel an ugly red welt on her cheek. "That hurt?"

Kate nodded and tried not to cry, though it wasn't because of the stinging pain of the hit.

"Which way did he go?" Tony asked, sounding breathless.

Kate shrugged. "No idea, Tony. I was a little occupied."

"Well, we're not going to find him now," Gibbs said bluntly. "Kate, when we get back I want you to visit Ducky."

"Honestly, Gibbs, it's fine." Kate tried to wave away Gibbs' concern but he was having none of it.

"That's for Ducky to decide," he snapped.

"Kate." McGee stepped forward, looking upset. "I am so, so sorry I left you by yourself."

"You what!?" Tony immediately rounded on him and Kate had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She did not need Tony defending her honor.

"She said she was tired," McGee defended himself. "She wanted a rest and told me to go ahead."

"And you did just that," Tony said sarcastically. "Rule one, Probie. _Never screw over your partner_. What if the bastard had done more than just give her a little love tap? Did you think of that?"

"Hey, cut it out, Tony," Kate demanded as she saw McGee looking absolute desolate. "I told him to go, so if it's anyone's fault then its mine. And I can take care of myself, DiNozzo. I don't need a knight in shining armor charging in after me every time something little happens."

"But . . ." Tony was cut off by a well placed stare from Gibbs. He gave the same stare to both McGee and Kate, and they too fell silent.

"There's no use arguing now," Gibbs said, sounding tired. "What's done is done. We are going back to NCIS and we'll see where we go from there. Any complaints?"

There were none.

***

Kate was laughing at something stupid Tony had said as they stepped out of the elevator. Her cheek still throbbed a little, but it was nothing compared to the throbbing in her chest. She wondered what Ari was doing now, if he'd given Hamas the false program. Or given them the correct one, the devil inside told her, questioning her loyalty.

They reached the bullpen and each agent went to their respective desk, dumping their stuff in their usually fashion. Both McGee and Tony sat down at their desks, but Kate and Gibbs remained standing.

"Go and see Ducky," Gibbs ordered, looking at Kate and the slightly less red welt on her cheek.

"It's fine, Gibbs," Kate started to protest, but was silenced by a good slap to the head.

"If I say go, you go," he said firmly. "At the very least you should have an icepack."

Kate sighed and nodded, knowing there was no way of getting out of it. Gibbs was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be. At least, she mused, a little chat with Ducky may take her mind off things for a bit.

Tony gave her a sympathetic smile as she stepped out from behind her desk and attempted to exit the bullpen. She was, unfortunately, stopped by Director Jenny Shepard, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell and another man that screamed CIA who all blocked her path.

Gibbs looked up, looking rather surprised. "Director," he nodded. "Tobias. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"It's not pleasure, I'm afraid," Fornell said, glancing around the bullpen before his eyes settled on Kate standing in front of him.

The CIA man stepped forward. "Special Agent Caitlin Todd?" he asked, looking directly at Kate.

"Yes, that's me." Kate was confused. What did they want from her?

The CIA agent stepped forward again and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Caitlin Todd, I am arresting you on suspicion of treason . . ."


	4. Part Three

**Part Three **

"This is insane. This is wrong," Tony protested hotly, pacing around the office of Director Shepard. "Treason!? Kate? Our Kate? Someone has something seriously wrong!"

Gibbs stood in front of the Director, staring down at her and looking livid. "I'm inclined to agree with DiNozzo. Jenny, what the hell is going on?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs coolly. "It was not my call, Agent Gibbs."

"Not your call?" Tony cut in angrily. "You're the Director of this freaking agency. Couldn't you have done something to stop it?!"

"No, Agent DiNozzo, I couldn't." Jenny looked angry. "It was not my call. The photographic evidence was found by the CIA."

"Photographic evidence?" Although he was calm and collected, Gibbs was just as angry as Tony was, more so even. He carefully handpicked all of his team and he wasn't in the habit of employing people who would betray their country. "What are they charging Kate with other than treason? What treason are we talking about?"

"It's . . . Jenny started, but Gibbs cut her off with a glare.

"Don't you dare tell me it's classified, _Director_," he hissed, using her title more as an insult than a sign of respect. Tony was nodding in agreement and McGee was standing awkwardly by the door.

Jenny sighed and tapped her fingers lightly against a file, thinking. Then, with only a moment's hesitation, she slid the file across the desk. Gibbs picked it up immediately and thumbed through the images.

"Boss?" Tony appeared over Gibbs' shoulder and peered down at the images. His eyes grew wide as he saw a much younger Kate sitting with a younger version of their suspect. And . . . was that the Eiffel Tower in the background.

"And?" Gibbs tossed the images back onto the desk. "What does that prove? That could be anyone sitting at that table with her."

Jenny gave Gibbs a look. "Surely you don't believe that, Jethro." She shook her head. "No, the CIA are adamant."

"So?" Tony cut in fiercely. "So maybe Kate once met the guy. What's the big deal? Judging from the photos it looks like years ago."

"Was it not Agent Todd who had the suspect in custody before conveniently misplacing him?" Jenny replied.

"He attacked her," Tony argued back as he continued to pace the room.

"To get a direct hit on Agent Todd's face would have meant coming within centimeters of her body. If Agent Todd was in as much danger as she claims, could she have not shot him before he got so close?" Jenny reasoned.

"She was disarmed!" Tony yelled.

"And how did that happen?" Jenny countered. "By letting him getting too close."

"Christ, Jenny, listen to yourself," Gibbs burst in. "You're acting like you're already convinced of her guilt!"

"I'm just saying what the CIA will be claiming," Jenny replied in an even voice. "As to whether I believe Agent Todd is guilty . . . I will need more substantial evidence." She gave each agent a pointed look. "I am not in the habit of distrusting my agents without a good reason."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Tony asked, keeping his temper in check.

"At the moment, Agent Todd is only being held on suspicion; she has not been formally charged," Jenny replied calmly. "I am about to go downstairs and interview her myself."

Tony started to protest, but Jenny cut him off, saying, "Its better that it's me, Agent DiNozzo. The CIA is sure of Agent Todd's guilt and I had to fight for the chance to interview her. I will get to the truth. If Agent Todd is guilty then she will be dealt with accordingly. If not, she will be released with full apologies from myself, the FBI and the CIA."

"Can I observe?" Gibbs asked.

"Absolutely not," Jenny answered firmly. "As of now, all of you are off the investigation. It will be handed over to the FBI in conjunction with the CIA." She looked warily at the team, knowing they wouldn't like the next bit. "You, meanwhile, are confined to the bullpen for the time being."

"What?" Tony exploded before Gibbs could. "We're under suspicion now to, are we?"

"Of course not, Agent DiNozzo," Jenny replied smoothly. "But the CIA and the FBI will want to talk to you and it's best if you remain in a central location. You are to stay in your office until further notice."

"Jen . . ."

"The decision is final, Jethro," Jenny cut Gibbs off harshly. "You have your orders and I expect you to obey them. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Tony replied, glaring daggers at the Director. McGee gave a small nod from the door and Gibbs said nothing. Instead, he swept out of the room, throwing back the doors of the office with a bang.

"Someone's unhappy," Tony commented, giving Jenny an accusatory look. He stormed out after Gibbs, followed immediately by a silent McGee.

Jenny watched them leave and sighed. Sometimes she had to play the bad guy for their own good; it didn't mean she had to like it.

***

The interview room was silent as Kate stared at her hands. Everything had gone so utterly wrong, from the first moment she'd seen Ari's face until now. She resisted the urge to curl up in the corner and feel sorry for herself. Not for the first time, she found herself cursing Ari Haswari.

_Fifteen years ago . . ._

"_Caitlin?" Ainsley Todd knocked on her daughter's door. When she got no reply after a few moments, she quietly twisted the door open. "Katie?"_

_Caitlin was curled under her covers even though it was approaching late afternoon. The blinds in her room were drawn and she had pulled the duvet right up to her head. They had arrived back from their holiday in Paris three days ago and while at first Ainsley thought her daughter was suffering the effects of jet lag, now she wasn't so sure._

"_Go 'way," Caitlin grumbled from under her blankets. She shifted and pulled them closer. "'M sleeping."  
_

"_It's three o'clock in the afternoon, Caitlin." Ainsley was getting restless. "What's wrong, honey?"_

_"Nothing," Caitlin mumbled and turned over so that her back was facing her mother. "I don't feel well." Well, it was true and it was just a good excuse as anything else. _

"_Really?" Ainsley was skeptical. Usually when Caitlin was sick she was moaning about it constantly and looking for affection from her parents; she didn't hide away._

_Caitlin nodded underneath the covers and pulled her knees to her chest, willing her mother to go away. She did not want to talk, no matter how good her mother's intentions were. "Just go away."_

"_Caitlin . . ."_

"_Just go!" she yelled and pulled the covers fully over her head. _

_Ainsley sighed. No matter how much she tried, Caitlin would not budge. After half an hour, Ainsley finally gave up and closed her door softly. If her daughter wasn't going to talk to her, she couldn't force her too. Maybe later she'd be up for it and Ainsley would try again._

_As Caitlin heard her mother leave, she kicked the covers off and winced at the thin stream of sunlight filtering into her room. Damn you Ari, she thought, damn you._

The door to the interrogation room opened with a bang. Kate looked up as Director Shepard swept into the room and closed the door quietly, a stark contrast to how it had been opened. She took her seat opposite Kate and for the first time Kate was on the receiving side rather than the interviewing side.

"Agent Todd," Director Shepard said cordially.

"Director." Kate matched the Director's tone. "May I ask why I'm here?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Agent Todd," Director Shepard replied lightly, folding her arms across the top of the table.

Kate decided to play it dumb, knowing the moment she opened her mouth she was perverting the course of justice at the very least. "If getting attacked by a suspect warrants an arrest, I think I'd be rereading the manuals."

"You are not under arrest," Director Shepard pointed out.

Kate shrugged. "Sure feels like it. I clearly remember the CIA guy saying, "Agent Todd, you are under arrest for treason." Are you saying I'm not?"

"Agent Blake was a bit too – forthcoming – when he said that," Director Shepard replied calmly. "This is merely a discussion, Agent Todd."

"Doesn't feel like it, with me being on this side of the table and all," Kate retorted. She knew she was probably making things worse, but really, how worse could they really get? She was already in it way too deep; she had been since she was seventeen years old.

Director Shepard did not reply and instead spread out the same photographs Gibbs was looking at only moments before. "Would you care to explain these?"

Kate glanced at the photos. "Yes. And? What does something that happened in my teenage years have to do with now?"

"Can you identify the male you are sharing a meal with?" Director Shepard pointed to the man in question, as if it wasn't obvious already.

She knew it would be pointless to lie as it was obvious to everyone who the man was. So she replied simply, "Ari."

"Ari who?" Director Shepard pressed.

"He never told me his last name," Kate shrugged and wondered why on earth the CIA had photographs of her and Ari that were fifteen years old in the first place.

"But you know now." Director Shepard looked for confirmation. "When he appeared as a suspect in the murder of Corporal Aaron Reems and Agent McGee discovered his identity."

"If you know all this," Kate snapped, "then why ask me?"

"I want your side of the story, Agent Todd," Director Shepard replied pleasantly. "I can understand a . . . liaison . . . with a handsome man at a young age, but what I don't understand is why you would let a terrorist get away."

"I do not know what you're talking about." Kate was lying through her teeth, but the Director was not a mind reader. All she had were a few photographs and the suspicion of the CIA; it would never be enough for a conviction. "He gave me this." Kate gestured to her reddened cheek.

"So you say."

"I assure you that my official report of the incident says just that," Kate responded stiffly.

Director Shepard changed her tactic.

"Why did Ari Haswari murder Corporal Reems?"

"No idea."

"What was so important that he had to break into Mayrborne Industries?"

"I don't know."

"Why is he in the country?"

"Don't know."

"Is Ari Haswari a member of the terrorist organization Hamas?"

"That's what you think, apparently."

"Is he planning an attack on the United States of America?"

"You tell me."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Nope."

"Did you let Ari Haswari intentionally go because of your past relations with him?"

"_No_!"

Kate answered Director Shepard's last question forcefully. She banged her fists on the table and rose angrily. She started to pace around the small room. "I don't know what you want, Director. I don't know anything," she exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that, Agent Todd?"

"Yes," Kate replied forcefully. "I may have had a relationship with a man named Ari fifteen years ago, but I did not know the man that confronted me today. I do not know _Ari Haswari_." She stressed her final two words and this time she was not lying. The man she'd met today was nothing like her Ari she'd met in Paris. She knew nothing of Ari _Haswari_.

Director Shepard stood stiffly. "Very well, Agent Todd," she forced out. "I will leave you to think about you options and I advise you to think about them carefully." She made a move to exit the room when Kate called to her softly,

"Director, do I need a lawyer?"

Director Shepard did not turn around. "That, Agent Todd," she replied quietly, "is up to you."

***

"Would Agent Todd knowingly support a terrorist organization?" Agent Blake asked the nervous man sitting in front of him.

"No," Timothy McGee replied quietly.

***

"Would Agent Todd betray her country?" Agent Blake asked the quietly angry man sitting in front of him.

"No, she wouldn't," Jethro Gibbs replied firmly.

***

"Would Agent Todd have relations with a known terrorist?" Agent Blake asked the furious man sitting in front of him.

"No way in hell!" Tony DiNozzo replied angrily.

***

Kate wasn't sure how much time had passed. She was not wearing a watch and there was no clock in this particular interrogation room. No one had appeared to arrest her or release her since Director Shepard had been in the room, and Kate wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It was, however, a bad thing that she'd been made to sit here alone.

Over the past however long it was, she'd thought of nothing other than Ari. She'd recalled memories from nights fifteen years ago. She had recounted moment by moment their doomed reunion hours before. She had wondered what he was doing now, where he was, which of the software he'd passed over. But the thing that was on the forefront of her thoughts . . .

. . . was he really guilty and was she sacrificing her job for someone she had never really known?

Finally after God knows how long, the door to the interrogation room opened. Kate thought it was either the CIA guy or Director Shepard coming to arrest her, but instead Gibbs and Tony spilled into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. It was protocol not to let them near her, but here they were standing in front of her. "You could get in trouble."

"Not as much as you're already in, Kate," Gibbs pointed out.

"And we have Probie manning the lookout," Tony explained with a false sense of cheer. "If anyone comes along, we'll know."

"It still doesn't explain why you're here?" Kate muttered.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. "We want the truth, Kate," Tony finally said seriously.

"I gave the truth to Director Shepard before. Ask her," Kate replied simply, keeping her voice neutral.

"That's bull, Kate, and we all know it," Gibbs growled, headslapping her. "Get with it, Agent Todd. They *will* charge you with treason if you don't give them anything."

"I don't have anything to give," Kate replied stubbornly, refusing to budge.

"Oh, for God's sake, Kate!" Tony practically cried, exasperated. "What is it about this guy that has you protecting him left, right and center!?"

"I am not protecting him!" Kate yelled, glaring daggers at Tony. "Don't get involved with things you know nothing about!"

"We're giving you a chance, Kate," Gibbs said quietly and calmly, "to come clean and save a whole lotta heartbreak. If you continue this charade, we will no longer be able to help you and it will end it tragedy."

"Yeah," Tony echoed. "It will end with you in federal prison."

"They don't have enough to make a case," Kate pointed out, but as she said it, she wondered if that was really true. Maybe they did have something else on her, or on Ari, that could be used to cement a case of treason. Was she really destined to live out the rest of her life in a federal prison?

"Kate, please." Tony was practically pleading now. "Just tell them. Abby's going crazy downstairs. We don't want to lose you."

For a moment Kate was tempted, so very tempted, to confess everything, to break down and tell them all about her sad, sorry fifteen year love affair. Then it would be all out in the open and the CIA would have what they want. Chances are she wouldn't be charged with anything and things could go back to how they used to be. And surely by now Ari would have had enough time to give Hamas the fake program.

But, Kate's heart told her, could she really betray the man she loved?

"I . . ." The words got stuck in Kate's throat. "I . . . I'm sorry." No matter how she much she tried to force herself, she could not bring herself to say the words. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, Kate," Gibbs replied softly, shaking his head, "we are too."

***

The door to interrogation opened a final time. This time, Director Shepard was back. Without saying a word, she gestured for Kate to rise and accompany her out the door. This was it, Kate thought. She really, truly was being arrested.

Instead, much to her surprise, as she stepped out of interrogation, Agent Fornell and the CIA Agent were not standing there. In their place, leaning against the corridor wall, was a woman a couple of years younger than her with dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. She was wearing cargo pants and a casual top.

"Agent Todd," Director Shepard introduced, showing absolutely no emotion, "this is Officer Ziva David of the Mossad. She is here to . . . transfer . . . you to Mossad custody."

_What!?_ Mossad custody?

"Director, I, uh, don't understand." Kate was beyond confused. Why would Mossad want . . . Oh, God, it was true then. Ari was a terrorist. He claimed to be Mossad, yet here they were ready to arrest someone accused of aiding and abetting a supposed Mossad officer. He had to be guilty; nothing else made any sense.

"It appears," Director Shepard started stiffly, "that the Mossad has been tracing Ari Haswari for some time and that he is on the top of their wanted list. Thus, any and all persons associated with him are to be immediately transferred to Israeli custody."

Kate was shaking. Not possible. Surely Director Shepard would do something . . . right? Who knows what might happen if she was handed over to Mossad on a silver platter. Did they still have the death penalty there? She was thinking that she really should have taken Gibbs' lifeline when he'd offered it. But no; she'd been so blinded by love that she had ignored every attempt to help and now she was paying the price – it almost served her right.

"Agent Todd?" Officer David stepped forward. "If you would follow me."

In a strange, horrifying procession consisting of Officer David, followed by Kate and Director Shepard brining up the rear, they walked down the corridor and to Kate's absolute horror, entered the squadroom.

Without blinking twice, Officer David immediately made a beeline for the elevator. As she passed her bullpen, Kate glanced sideways. Her team, plus Abby and Ducky, were staring back at her. Abby was crying and Ducky had his arm around her, looking somber. Tony still looked furious while McGee looked sad and confused. Only Gibbs showed no emotion as he stoically watched his agent being taken away.

Director Shepard coughed and frowned, and Kate immediately brought her eyes forward. The elevator chimed and Director Shepard ushered her in after Officer David. Instead of riding down with them, Director Shepard gave Kate a searching look as if she were trying once and for all to ascertain Kate's guilt or not.

Kate plastered a blank look on her face and as the elevator doors closed, she did not once glance at her team again.

***

They were five minutes away from the Navy Yard before Kate had the courage to ask, "Am I going to die?"

To her complete surprise, Officer David, who was driving rather erratically and that was by Gibbs' standards, laughed. It was a warm and humorous laugh, not a cold and emotionless one. "What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Kate replied sarcastically. "The fact that I'm being taken to some undisclosed location."

Officer David glanced sideways at her and gave her a soft grin. "Caitlin . . . may I call you Caitlin?" Kate shrugged so she continued, "My brother has spoken of you often."

"Brother?" For a moment Kate was confused and then reality set in. What was it Ari had said all those years ago?

_I have two younger half-sisters; the eldest is a few years younger than you._

"You're . . . you're Ari's sister?"

Officer David nodded. "Ziva David, nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but mine are otherwise occupied."

"But what . . ." Kate trailed off. "I don't understand. If Mossad is after Ari, why send his sister?"

Officer David gave her an ironic smile and remarked, "Blood is thicker than water, Caitlin. Nobody knows a person better than family. At least that is how it goes in the Mossad."

"So you are hunting your brother? Why? I thought he was Mossad too?"

Officer David steered sharply around a corner, forcing Kate to grab onto the dashboard for safety. "He is," she replied simply, "though some believe he has gone rogue. He has not contacted us for many months."

"And you believe this too?" Kate questioned as she tried to regain some of her dignity.

"I believe in my brother, Caitlin," Officer David replied calmly. "Ari . . . he has his own way of doing things. If he did not contact, then I trust his reasons."

"You're awfully trusting of him for someone who's agency considers him a threat," Kate pointed out.

"Blood is thicker than water," Officer David repeated, taking another sharp turn.

"Then why did you arrest me?" Kate was getting desperate for some real answers. She considered trying to escape, but where would she go? Certainly not back to NCIS. Maybe she could lie low at one of her brothers' houses?

Officer David laughed again. "Ari said you were smart, Caitlin. I thought you would have figured it out by now. I am not arresting you; I am saving you."

Kate snorted. "Well, I don't need saving, thank you very much. I was doing fine on my own back there."

"Clearly." There was sarcasm in the younger woman's voice.

"But why then? Why take me if I'm not being handed over to Mossad. Surely this could cost you your job."

"Perhaps," Officer David replied matter-of-factly. "But I trust my brother," she repeated. "And he asked for my help."

"How could he have known what was happening?" Kate asked.

Officer David shrugged. "He didn't. He merely asked me to see what was happening within NCIS. I knew my position in Mossad and Ari's status as a terrorist would grant me access. It was by coincidence that I stumbled across you, Caitlin. I then let Ari know what was happening and he asked me to do this."

"It's Kate," she corrected suddenly, for no apparent reason. "It's Kate, not Caitlin, Officer David."

"Then please, call me Ziva," she responded.

"So Mossad doesn't know you have me?" Kate wanted clarification on something in this whole, bizarre mess. It was almost too much to take in.

"They will soon," Ziva replied curtly. "I have made the proper arrangements. But . . ." She paused. ". . . If I get my way, Mossad will never set eyes upon you."

"I don't understand?"

Ziva looked at Kate darkly. "Look at it this way, Caitlin . . . Kate. You have three options. 1) You can be handed over to Mossad and potentially executed. 2) The U.S. can lock you up for the rest of your life in a federal prison. 3) You can shut up and trust me. Easy choice, yes?"

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Kate asked cautiously. Just because this woman said she was Ari's sister, didn't mean that she was or she could trust him. She could be lying through her teeth. And why on earth would she want to follow this woman when she could try her case here in the U.S. If she got caught doing whatever this Officer David had come up with, wouldn't it get her into even more trouble.

"I want to get out," Kate announced. "Take me back to the Navy Yard immediately. Whatever you're thinking is crazy. This is kidnapping."

Ziva sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. She turned off the engine and twisted in her seat so that half her body was facing Kate. Seriously and in a quiet voice she asked, "Answer me this one question, Kate. Do you really want to give up on love?"

***

A car drove into a dark and abandoned warehouse. A figure was watching silently from the shadows. Two car doors opened and two shaped figures stepped out. The doors closed with parallel bangs and the man stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello, Caitlin."

Kate Todd spun around and jumped at the voice. There, in the shadows, was the man who'd started all this. She didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him.

"Shalom, Ari," Ziva said, kissing her brother on both cheeks.

Ari slung an arm around Ziva's shoulder. "I see you have met my little sister Ziva."

Kate nodded because she didn't trust herself to speak.

"I take it that she has filled you in on our little plan." Ari nodded to Ziva who nodded back. "And?"

"What do you want from me, Ari!?" Kate exploded. "You just cannot waltz back in here after all these years under these circumstances and expect . . ." Kate trailed off; she had no idea what to expect.

"You . . . you can't expect me to give up my job, my family, everything I know for a teenage romance fifteen years ago!" she finally finished, yelling. She was shaking again. "I can't." A tear slipped down her face. "I just can't."

"But could you go back?" Ari asked as he approached Kate. "Could you go back to wondering what could have been?"

"I don't know!" Kate shouted. "I don't know anything right now."

"Then come with me," Ari pressed, reaching out to wipe away the lone tear that had trickled down Kate's face. "Come with me, Caitlin, and we can fly! No more Mossad, no more NCIS, just you and me and the open sky."

"And what of it doesn't work out?" Kate shot at him. "What then?" She didn't want to admit it to herself, but the idea of going with Ari was looking slightly better by the minute. Granted she had her life here in the United States, but if she didn't give Ari up, a huge part of who she was would be gone and she was likely looking at a stretch in prison.

And, despite what she tried to tell herself, she could never give up Ari purely to save herself. She had protected the President of the United States for goodness sake. She would have never put herself before her President, and she didn't even love him.

"We lasted fifteen years, Caitlin," Ari said simply. "What is another fifteen? Or another fifty?"

"Just tell me one thing or it'll never happen," Kate said, almost desperately. "Did you stop the terrorist attack? And don't lie because I'll hear about it on the news."

Ari looked her directly in the eye. "I stopped the terrorist attack. I completed my mission for Mossad. I do not owe them or my father anymore."

Kate kissed him.

***

As their car drove away from the block of warehouses, it exploded into a fiery fireball.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A sparkling American flag was draped over the casket. It lay in a freshly dug hole in the ground. People milled around, some crying, some weeping and somber, but all wearing black and all there for one specific, heart wrenching purpose . . .

. . . Saying goodbye to NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd . . .

Gibbs, Tony and McGee stood with Abby, Ducky and Director Shepard in a small huddle just off to one side. They were all clutching roses as one by one the mourners approached the casket to say their final farewells to the brave agent who lost her life in a tragic accident.

Abby was crying; tears poured down her face and she wondered if they would ever stop. Ducky and Gibbs were solemnly stoic, having taken on the role of team support even though they were aching inside. Jenny was doing the same, but her eyes were moist. McGee was sniffling, trying to keep up the façade of a calm and collected professional, but failing miserably. And Tony, he was staring blankly into the distance, unthinking and unhearing.

"I can't believe she's gone," Abby hiccoughed, prompting a fresh wave of tears from the slightly hysterical Goth. "I mean, she was team Gibbs and team Gibbs has more lives than a cat has!" She tried to wipe her eyes, a poor attempt at trying to quell the tears, but all she did was smear mascara across her tear streaked face.

"It's okay, Abby," McGee responded, trying to be both calming and sympathetic at the same time . . . and failing hopelessly. If he didn't believe his own words, how could Abby?

"Don't say that, Timmy," Abby wailed, "because it's not true. Kate's gone. _Gone_. For good." Tears trickled down her face and she flung her arms around Gibbs' shoulders. She buried her face in his neck.

"We'll get through his, Abs," he assured her quietly.

"How?" Abby continued to sob. "How can we when one of us is gone." Even Gibbs didn't have an answer for that.

A man dressed in a suit approached the small group. He looked familiar and the team remembered that he'd introduced himself as Rory Todd, one of Kate's older brothers. Rory glanced at the NCIS contingent and gave Abby an extra soft smile.

He spoke quietly and thickly, saying, "Kate would want you to go next." He smiled gently; only immediate and very close family had been given their chance to say goodbye. "She always considered NCIS her family, sometimes more so than her own."

The aftermath of Kate's death had ruled it as an accident. Mechanically something had gone wrong with the vehicle during the transfer to Mossad custody. Officer Ziva David had managed to escape from the vehicle before it exploded, but NCIS was unaware of how injured the officer was because she had been whisked to the Israeli embassy and shipped back to Tel Aviv before they had a chance to question her. Kate's body had been released to her parents, though they had not been allowed to identify her as that wouldn't have been impossible; there was too much damage.

And now, they were at the final step . . . the funeral.

Rory smiled tearfully at them again and gestured for them to step forward. The NCIS group got some odd looks from some of the mourners because it seemed as though the isolated group were cutting into the family time portion of the memorial. Only one person, standing way up the back, did not think this was odd.

Her slight face was framed by dark, curly hair and there was a foreign look to her. None of the mourners had bothered to look right at the back, and if they had, they would have seen a young woman dressed in black, apparently mourning the sister-in-law she never had.

She watched as the NCIS team approached the casket one-by-one. None of them lingered there very long, though the Goth lingered there the longest, but she could see their lips moving as they said their final goodbyes. They placed their roses onto the casket before turning and walking away.

As it started to rain and the mourners scrambled for their umbrellas, she glanced once more at the devastated NCIS team before turning away and walking freely into the rain without even looking back once.

***

The warm Australian heat shone down on the roofs of the simple and modern red-brick houses. They were all similar, yet each one on the street had a slightly different look and feel to it. Through the gate of number ninety-one, laughter echoed throughout the house. There was an average car in the carport, it was tastefully furnished and the walls were fashionable and bright.

To everyone, it was just your average Australian household.

But, to a more curious eye, if they dared to look closer they might see the few books on the bookshelf not in English. They might notice a lack of photographs, a lack of truly personal items. If they looked very, very closely, they might have even seen the dark hat emblazoned with "NCIS" shoved in the bottom of a cupboard.

The bedroom door of number ninety-one opened and a couple came tumbling out, laughing. Both had dark hair and brown eyes, though the male had darker skin than the female. She stumbled, but the man immediately reached out and wrapped his arm around the waist of his wife to steady her. She smiled back adoringly at him and he kissed her on the cheek, murmuring something that made her blush.

To everyone on the street, Leanne J. Grey and her husband Michael Z. Grey were just their newlywed neighbors.

To each other and to a group of people half way around the world, they were something special.

_Fin._


End file.
